darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
155
Elizabeth learns what happens when one stands between Laura and her son. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A strange woman has come to Collinwood, a mysterious woman capable of lies and deceptions. She believes no one suspects her, but unknown to her in a room far away from Collinwood there is one who could unmask her. Mrs. Johnson shows up at Burke's asking about Laura's intentions and accuses her of being a fraud. Act I She relays Laura's comments about Burke to him and Burke accuses Mrs. Johnson of lying. He accuses her of being bought off by Roger, but stops her from storming out in a rage. Mrs. Johnson feels sorry for Burke, because Laura has him wrapped around her finger. She points out that Laura would go to jail if she testified for Burke. Burke can't believe Laura would "knife him in the back" until Mrs. Johnson points out that that's exactly what was done ten years ago. Burke vows revenge if the statements are true. David visits Laura at Matthew's Cottage and he is reluctant to leave. David thinks his Aunt Elizabeth is just being mean because her actions are out-of-character. While Laura's getting David's coat, he notices a music box. She plays it for him, then gives it to him as a gift. She tells him he should keep it at the cottage to avoid suspicion, but he begs and promises to keep it hidden, so she allows him to take it home. Act II David gets caught coming in by Elizabeth. Elizabeth disapproves of David's playing on the beach after dark, which is what he claims he was doing. David's odd exeunt arouses Elizabeth's suspicion. He reluctantly shows her the music box, which he claims to have found on the beach. Elizabeth has seen the music box before and demands to know why David is lying. David is resilient and sticks to his guns. After some pressing, David confesses that he likes his mother and thinks Elizabeth is being mean to her. Elizabeth reminds David of his bad dreams and attitude of a "few days" prior. David says he was acting like a baby and doesn't want Elizabeth to make Laura go away. Elizabeth says she doesn't hate Laura, because she's David's mother and Elizabeth loves David. David becomes furious and declares both his lack of love and his hatred for Elizabeth before screeching out of the room. (The phrase 'David's odd exeunt' is used incorrectly, as 'exeunt' means they'' leave.' It is properly 'David's odd exit'; 'he ''leaves.' The conjugation of '''ire,' Latin 'to go' is: eo, is, it, imus, itis, eunt; 'ex-' being the prefix meaning out.) '''Act III Burke shows up at Matthew's Cottage, demanding an explanation from Laura. Laura is baffled and Burke accuses her of getting cozy with Roger. Laura thinks Victoria is telling tales. Burke refuses to give up his informant and Laura turns on the waterworks to earn Burke's sympathy. She turns away his sympathies to strengthen her position, claiming that she can't handle his need for constant reassurance. Burke has bought her wholesale. Elizabeth has done some thinking and makes a decision which requires the application of her coat. She heads out. Laura tells Burke she's placating Roger to get custody of David (rather than just playing both sides against the middle as Burke had implied). Burke believes Laura's reasons and gives her an ill-timed kiss which Elizabeth interrupts. Act IV Burke offers to protect Laura from Elizabeth and tells Elizabeth he likes things out in the open. Elizabeth expresses a similar preference. Laura refuses to offer an argument in her defence. Elizabeth puts aside the matter in favour of scolding her for her interference in David's upbringing. Elizabeth asks Laura to leave; Laura says she needs more time. Elizabeth says she's had enough time and is to leave tomorrow, no longer being welcome at Collinwood. Elizabeth plans to take Laura to court; she vows that Laura will never get David. Laura declares that if she decides to take David, no power on earth can stop her. She also promises that Elizabeth will find out what she means. Elizabeth again orders her to leave. Laura adds a log to the fire and stares into it as she is wont to do. At Collinwood, Elizabeth is alone and she begins to feel faint. Laura stares into the fire and Elizabeth's dizzy spell continues. While ascending the staircase, Elizabeth calls for Roger and Victoria before collapsing and falling down the steps. Laura stares into the fire. Elizabeth is lying at the bottom of the steps, unconscious. Memorable quotes : Mrs. Johnson: (to Burke) Men. You're all alike. Just let a pretty women bat her eyelashes at you and you believe anything. ---- : David Collins: (to Elizabeth) People are losing odd things on the beach all the time. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: Day 31 begins, and will end in episode 156. It was a "few days" ago when David didn't want to see his mother. Bloopers and continuity errors * In Act II, while David is hanging up his coat there is a strange clunking noise, after which the video cuts to another camera showing the production area of the foyer set. * A boom microphone shadow falls across Burke and Laura while they're kissing. * The long table in the foyer is missing in the final scene where Elizabeth falls down the stairs. This is the table that has the telephone and sculpture. End credits announcement * Steve Allen and Jayne Meadows are your hosts for an evening of glamour and excitement at the Hollywood Stars of Tomorrow Awards in color tomorrow here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 155 on the IMDb 0155